priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Style Lady S Coord
Rock Style Lady S Coord (ロックスタイルレディS) is a Cool Type coord from the brand Baby Monster. This coord was worn by Shion Todo in Episode 44. This Coord is similar to the Rock Style Lady D Coord and the Rock Style Lady R Coord. User Coord Highlights "To commemorate your reformation, a tight-fitting rock style jacket has been mixed in to form a new coord. ''" "''The pumped-up Dressing Pafe makes their challenge in a passionate rock coord!" Appearance Top A glittering white shirt worn with a silver neck tie. A short jacket of glittering emerald is worn on top of it with Dressing Pafe wrote in blue and red. It has a black glittering buckle across the torso with two big silver buttons and lining to match the cuff and lapel. Comes with a glittering black bracelet for each wrist, one with a glittery blue bow and white pleated material lined in silver, the other has a red bow with black material lined by lighter silver. Both bows have a silver button center. Bottom An emerald glittering pair of short shorts with black glitter cuffs and writing of dressing pafe in red and blue. A skirt is worn on top of this and comes in colors of glittering emerald, white, and black. It is lined by silver and has dressing pafe wrote in blue and red on the emerald sections. At the center of the skirt where the material splits is a single row of four silver buttons. The belt is a glittering split of black and white with silver button and lining. On each side of the band is a diagonal bow, the right side red attached to black material, the left is blue attached to white material. Silver lines this. Shoes Glittery emerald boots with silver bottom and heel. Dressing Pafe is wrote in blue on the right boot, while it is wrote in red on the left. On the left boot is a blue bow with white, while the right has red and black material; both of which have silver lining. The cuff is glittering black with silver lining. Accessory An emerald glitter cap with Dressing Pafe wrote in red and blue. Around the center is a glittery black ribbon tied into a bow with silver lining. A silver heart with an S on it hangs from the ribbon. Game Rock Style Lady S Coord is a Rare Cool Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in the 2015 1st Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png Shion-S2.png CeOOevlUkAA3fmg.jpg 71FRCG8g4GL._SL1084_.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.43.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.02.18.png CEhylaGUgAEagNf.jpg Dressing pafe new pose.jpg Fly ballon 7.jpg Fly ballon 6.jpg Fly ballon 5.jpg Fly ballon 3.jpg Fly ballon 1.jpg dance.jpg style 1.jpg style 2.jpg style 3.jpg Code 24.jpg Code 23.jpg Code 22.jpg Code 21.jpg Code 20.jpg Code 18.jpg Code 15.jpg Code 14.jpg Code 11.jpg Code 10.jpg Code 9.jpg Code 8.jpg Code 5.jpg Code 4.jpg Code 3.jpg Code 2.jpg Code 1.jpg Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:Shion Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:2015 1st Live Collection Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Coord Box